Eu e Você
by Sophie-sama
Summary: sakura era uma garota doida que foi trabalhar para o sasuke que por coincidencia virar colega de trabalho de seu melhor- único- amigo naruto, agora ela vai viver várias confusões e descobrir um lado completamente novo do naruto, fic narusaku.
1. o dia em que refleti sobre alguma coisa

_noticia: EU NÃO SEI DE QUASE NADA DE NARUTO,_

_então v6 perguntam: o que ta fazendo aqui e eu digo: sei lá, quis postar hehe._

_então me perdoem qualquer erro e me ajudem gente,_

_tenho três( ou cinco, seis,perai não era sete? ah deixa pra lá) amigos q gostam de naruto para me ajudarem,_

_gente, espero que gostem, ao menos leiam o primeiro capt okay?_

_essa fic é narusaku,_

_beijinhos!_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1 - O DIA EM QUE EU REFLETI SOBRE ALGUMA COISA.**_

Okay, agora é oficial:

Minha vida acabou.

Não que tivesse muita coisa nela, tipo assim, não tem nada praticamente,

Mas... Era uma vida não era?

Bem, vamos pelo começo, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho cabelos aroseados longos que vão até a cintura ondulados e uma franja separada, um pouquinho para direita e um pouquinho para a esquerda, tenho um corpo que não é nada mal( não me acho sabe?) e sou uma chocolatra convicta.

Sou formada em Administração e possuo 24 anos recém completados, moro sozinha num apartamento em Tokyo com minha gata( ainda é como morar sozinha) branca chamada kimiko, sei que é nome de gente, mas gostei para ela, saí da casa dos meus pais há algum tempo, eles ainda me ajudam às vezes mas eu acho que já estou grandinha o bastante para poder me sustentar, não acham?

Por isso mesmo há um ano quando eu não consegui achar nada melhor eu me candidatei a um emprego na loja Chanel, e por incrível( ou não) que pareça eu consegui esse emprego e fiquei fazendo uma especialização, bem, eu consegui essa especialização mas... bem, perdi o emprego.

Foi completamente injusto!

Eu sei que foi!

Eu não tenho culpa se o marido do(a) gerente da loja( sim, ele é gay) descobriu que também gosta de mulher! E principalmente começou a dar em cima de moi, o que quer dizer... o que diabos eu vou fazer agora?

Já sei, vocês vão dizer: arranja outro emprego mulher.

Ha Ha, quem dera fosse tão fácil amiga(o), se fosse eu não estaria aqui em casa, sentada no meu sofá bege, embrulhada por uma colcha azul marinha com minha gata no colo, comendo pipoca com Nutela(n/a um tipo de chocolate maravilhoso) e coca-cola e assistindo _Picture This_ com a _Ashley Tisdale_ enquanto caí uma fina garoa lá fora, ah não, com certeza não.

Mas não é fácil,

Dã!

Vocês agora perguntam: tira logo essa bunda mole do sofá e pega uns classificados e vai procurar emprego e eu digo: ta chovendo.

Mas esse é só UM dos meus problemas,

Oh yeah tem mais.

E esse segundo problema tem nome, idade, endereço e telefone, infelizmente não tem cérebro e é por isso que é um problema, o meu segundo problema se chama: Naruto Uzumaki.

Não que eu odeie- tanto- o naruto, ele é... legal as vezes, é sério, tem horas que dá até para conversar com ele! Mas são poucas.

E por que ele é um problema?

Simplesmente por que ele é um vagabundo que não faz nada da vida, só me visita para me atormentar e comer ramém e bagunçar a minha casa.

Na verdade, ele me deu a kimiko, é verdade... o naruto nem sempre faz coisas ruins, eu rodei os olhos naquele lugar e vi várias fotos de nós dois crianças, que iam até os dias de hoje, eu nunca tive muita paciência com ele, mas ele sempre cuidou de mim.

De repente eu ouço a campainha tocar.

" quem será, kimiko?" eu dou um _pauser_ no filme e vou até a porta, abro ela e dou de cara com:

Sim,

Acertou quem disse: Naruto Uzumaki.

E no caso eu acrescento um : completamente molhado.

Enruguei a testa ao ver que ele usava uma calça formal preta e sapatos formais, a blusa era formal também, preta e ficara colada por causa da chuva.

" o que aconteceu com você, naruto?" ele me olha confuso e fala.

" me molhei com a chuva, ora essa, agora vai me deixar entrar?" eu enruguei a testa, era o naruto mesmo, ele balançou a cabeça e colocou um sorriso idiota na cabeça e falou.

" por favor, sakura-chan." é... é o naruto.

" entra logo." Eu falei e ele entrou, sentou-se no meu sofá molhando ele todo e começou a fazer um cafuné na kimiko.

" então kimiko, tem cuidado da sakura-chan direitinho?" eu ri e falei.

" vou buscar uma roupa para você." Eu saí deixando ele sozinho, como já devem ter percebido( ou não), Naruto e eu somos _amigos _desde pequenos, ou seja, é óbvio que ele tem uma muda de roupa aqui, ele costuma a ficar aqui quando eu não estou bem e cuida de mim, eu faço o mesmo com ele( a diferença é que eu sou mandona).

Peguei uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa laranja e uma cueca para ele e voltei para sala, ele assistia o filme e falou.

" você gostou desse filme?" ele falou com a testa enrugada.

" sim." Sobre o que o filme é mesmo?

" hum." Ele falou voltando atenção para a personagem que parecia estar caindo em uma poça de água qualquer.

Eu joguei as roupas que bateram contra o rosto dele.

" hey" eu ri e por isso ele riu também.

" vai se trocar, vai molhar todo o carpete." Ele sorriu e se levantou me dando um beijo na bochecha antes de sair para se trocar, eu passei a mão nos cabelos, é... o naruto não é tão ruim assim, é muito legal na verdade.

" hey, heyyyyy, acorda sakura-chan!" ele falou olhando para mim, idiota.

" o que foi?" ele se sentou no meu lado colocando a kimiko no meu colo e falou.

" você tava dormindo acordada." Eu suspirei.

" eu soube da Chanel." Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para o naruto.

" eu não tive nada com aquele idiota bissexual!" ele riu.

" é claro que não teve sakura-chan, é só que eu sei de um emprego." Ele falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, eu o olhei desconfiada, só podia ser numa loja de ramém ou numa barraquinha de cachorro quente.

" aonde?" ele abaixou a cabeça e falou.

" na empresa Uchiha estão procurando uma secretaria para o idiota do Sasuke." Meus olhos brilharam.

SASUKE UCHIHA?

O cara mais GATO e LINDO de todo o JAPÃO?

É muita sorte...

Eu olhei para o naruto como quem viu o sol pela primeira vez, mas ele não estava muito feliz.

" ahn..." eu não sabia o que dizer, ele andou e pegou meu guarda-chuva rosa do piu-piu e falou antes de sair da minha casa.

" apareça por lá às nove." E saiu.

Isso foi estranho.

Mas...

Sasuke...

* * *

_bem, se gostaram mandem reviews para que eu poste o próximo capt_

_se não..._

_mandem do msm jeito hehe._

_beijinhos_

_sophie-sama._

_novata em naruto._


	2. entrevista com sasuke uchiha

_obrigada pela review( só uma T.T)_

_e desculpe a demora, preguiça de postar hehe._

_mas está aí, o capt dois de EU E VOCÊ._

_

* * *

_

Preciso dizer que eu não consegui dormir quase nada sonhando com o meu casamento com Sasuke Uchiha? Okay, agora vão dizer:

Pirou garota? O cara nem sabe que tu existe, nunca falou contigo e tu já quer casar com ele?

Eu digo:

Gente, nós fomos feitos um para o outro, simples assim.

Okay, eu admito, estou viajando um pouco, afinal o cara nunca nem me viu e eu nem sei se ele gosta das mesmas coisas que eu, mas eu sou tipo... fã sabe? que se apaixona só de ver entendes? Se acalmem, eu sei que isso não vai adiantar nada, dizem que o Sasuke só tem beleza e inteligência pois é muito frio, calculista e se acha superior que todos( não que ele não seja.), suspiro apaixonada, Sasuke uchiha...

Como será trabalhar para ele?

Será que é tão ruim assim como dizem?

Eu espero que não, embora só de ver o rosto dele todo dia eu já fique alegre, ter um trabalho de escrava não ajuda ninguém não é? E eu quero subir na empresa, não quero ser uma simples secretaria para sempre entendem? Por mais que doa... um dia eu terei que sair dessa empresa.

Com sorte já estarei casada com o Sasuke-kun!

Ou não.

Então já devem imaginar aonde eu estou não é?

Estou na sala de espera com uma músiquinha sem graça tocando enquanto espero ser chamada para a entrevista com o Sasuke-kun, bem, ao menos eu acho que vai ser com ele.

Meu maior medo é travar, entendes?

Travar bem na frente dele tipo... o cara que foi denominado um dos 10 mais bonitos e ricos do japão, você não travaria na frente de um Deus grego daquele?

Bem, é melhor eu parar de pensar no que pode acontecer( um romance patrão e secretaria, um casamento, FILHINHOS!) e me concentrar para a entrevista.

Sakura uchiha( quero dizer Haruno) você tem que se concentrar e parar de pensar no cara perfeito que pode ser seu chefe nos próximos dias...

Isso é possível?

Sério tipo, eu já posso imaginar a voz dele me chamando de longe: Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!...

Peraí,

Tem alguém me chamando!

"Sakura-chan?" eu olho para o lado e...

enumerando:

1º: gritei( um grito fino, agudo, putz nem eu sabia que gritava daquele jeito.)

2º:caí de bunda no chão.

3º: bati a cabeça na ponta da outra cadeira levemente.

4º: vi o...

AHN?

**Now downloading... please wait.**

**.......................................................**

**.......................................................**

**.......................................................**

**.......................................................**

"NARUTO?!" okay, isso é a coisa mais inesperada da minha vida desde que o Naruto jogou uma barata cascuda nas minhas costas quando tínhamos nove anos e estávamos comendo goiabas roubadas na casa da vizinha.

" oi sakura-chan! Você ta bem? Parecia que estava no mundo dos macacos voadores comedores de abacaxis estragados." Eu o olhei sem acreditar(u.u'') o naruto inventa cada uma.

Então eu reparo na roupa do naruto, ele esta com os cabelos louros lisos penteados, vestia um terno preto com uma blusa branca e uma gravata laranja( a cor preferida dele) e me estendia a mão, eu aceitei olhando-o curiosa e me levantei.

" o que está fazendo aqui, naruto?" ele me olhou sem entender e disse.

" oras... trabalhando." O QUE?

" você trabalha?" okay, pergunta idiota, tipo, ele acabou de dizer que trabalha dã!

"é claro que eu trabalho sakura-chan, você acha o que? Que eu sou algum tipo de vagabundo?" pra falar a verdade.

Eu comecei a mexer as mãos como se dissesse é claro que não e dei um sorriso forçado.

" que é isso naruto, nunca!" ele suspirou e eu vi as lágriminhas descendo dos olhos dele.

" você acha isso,sakura-chan?" eu suspiro, melhor mudar de assunto.

" nee, naruto?" ele me olha sério, o naruto sério? Isso sim é inédito. " o que você é aqui na empresa?" eu sabia que o naruto já havia feito faculdade de administração, e pelas roupas ele deve fazer alguma coisa legal.

Ele suspirou e abaixou o olhar.

" sou o vice-presidente." ...

**Now downloading...... please wait.**

**.........................................................**

**.........................................................**

**.........................................................**

**.........................................................**

**.........................................................**

**.........................................................**

_A senhorita haruno não se recuperou do choque com o fato e acabou se congelando no tempo e._

HEY CALA ESSA BOCA VOZINHA DE ATENDENTE DE QUINTA!

_Só to fazendo meu trabalho chefia._

E EU LÁ QUERO SABER? SAÍ SAÍ SAÍ

_Estressada._

O QUE?

_Voltando..._

**Now downloading more.... please wait.**

**…………………………………………**

**…………………………………………**

**…………………………………………**

**…………………………………………**

O QUE?

O NARUTO É O VICE-PRESIDENTE DAS EMPRESAS UCHIHA?

MAS O SOBRENOME DELE NEM É UCHIHA!

Oh my gosh! O que ta acontecendo aqui?

" vice...vice...vice...vice-PRESIDENTE?" ele suspirou de novo e disse.

" é uma longa história, mas voltando ao seu caso, imagino que o sasuke deva atende-la logo." Por que ele chama o sasuke de sasuke sendo que ele é empregado dele?

"ahn... naruto, por que você chama o sasuke-kun de sasuke?" ele me olhou assustado.

" ele merece ser chamado de Uchiha-sama ou sasuke-sama? É só mais um idiota, você não o conhece,sakura." Ele... me chamou só de sakura?

Isso...

Eu não gosto disso.

" naruto... o que ta acontecendo? Você... me chamou só de sakura e ta todo sério." Ele se aproximou e me abraçou, SEU HENTAI!

" desculpe sakura-chan, é que aqui eu... sou um pouco diferente." Ele se separou ouvimos.

" naruto-kun?" nós olhamos para o lado e... OMG!

Eu vi uma das garotas mais lindas que eu já vi, ela é toda branquinha que nem uma boneca de porcelana, as bochechas são levemente rosadas, os cabelos dela são negros que caem como cascatas nas costas até a cintura e ela possuí olhos azuis tão claros... MUTO mais claros que os do naruto! Além de ter um corpo lindo que se destacava na saia social preta com uma blusa social com alguns babados no meio que começavam na gola e terminavam no final da blusa.

" Hinata." Eu olhei para ele e depois para ela... ela era a hinata? O naruto dizia que ela era super legal e eles já saíram juntos uma época... mas como amigos por ele, ela gosta dele... é óbvio.

" o sasuke-kun está te chamando." SASUKE-KUN?COM QUE DIREITO ESSA GAROTINHA CHAMA O MEU SASUKE DE SASUKE-KUN?

" obrigada,Hinata, você me faz um favor?" ela enrugou a testa e ele continuou. " cuida da sakura-chan para mim e por favor mande-a para a sala do sasuke para uma entrevista logo após de mim." Hinata sorriu e falou.

" entendi, naruto-kun." Ele sorriu e saiu, eu me sentei na cadeira e a hinata se sentou ao meu lado com uma pasta nas mãos.

" então você é a famosa sakura haruno?" eu ri sem graça. " naruto-kun me falou muito sobre você e ele tem tantas fotos suas na sala dele que ofusca ele próprio, se ele não fosse naruto uzumaki com certeza seria completamente ofuscado." Eu enruguei a testa.

" Hinata-san, a quanto tempo você conhece o naruto e o sasuke?" ela respirou fundo e pensou um pouco.

"bem...desde que eu tinha sete anos." Eu arregalei os olhos. " eu fui para um almoço na mansão dos Uchiha e conheci o naruto-kun e o sasuke-kun, eles nunca se deram bem." Okay, a cada hora eu entendo menos.

" o naruto e o sasuke se conhecem a tanto tempo assim?" ela arregalou os olhos.

" ora... é claro eles." Então ela pareceu entender algo e falou. " entendo... naruto-kun não quis te contar, ele tem medo disso... é melhor ele mesmo lhe contar isso sakura-chan." Eu sorri e ela também, droga, eu queria saber.

" mas então, vamos ser colegas de trabalho." Eu sorri assentindo.

" naruto me falou ontem desse emprego, eu vim logo." Ela suspirou.

" sasuke-kun é bastante difícil de trabalhar, mas o naruto-kun não fica para trás, os dois são bem sérios aqui, mas quando não estão trabalhando são muito legais, por mais que não se dêem bem eles acabam sendo amigos no final, são estranhos." Eu quero saber o que há entre o naruto e o sasuke. " mas você vai ter problemas com o sasuke-kun, eu não tive muitos pois o conheço desde que era pequena mas você ele não conhece, o naruto já te explicou como vai funcionar mais ou menos?" eu fiz que não. " preguiçoso, bem, eu vou ser a secretaria do naruto-kun e você a do sasuke-kun, mas algumas coisas por enquanto vão ser tratados comigo entendeu?" eu assenti. " pode me perguntar o que quiser."

Hinata era legal, conversamos mais um pouco e então o naruto saiu da sala e eu entrei... okay, é agora ou nunca,

OMG.

Droga,

Ele é mais bonito do que eu pensava.

Eu me sentei na cadeira na frente da mesa e fiquei olhando aquele (deus grego) rapaz ler alguma coisa, então ele finalmente larga o papel e olha para mim, ele suspira e diz;

" não vou fazer as mesmas perguntas bestas que todo mundo faz." Eu sorri agradecida e ele disse. " esta disposta a trabalhar até ficar tarde, fazer seu trabalho com dedicação sem se importar com feriados e o blá blá blá?" eu respirei fundo.

Sem feriados?

Sem horários?

Oh céus!

Se acalma... é o sasuke.

Sasuke uchiha.

Seu futuro marido.

Suspiro e digo.

" s-sim." Ele da um sorriso macabro e diz.

" gostei do currículo, mas... por que foi despedida da chanel senhorita haruno?" dei um sorriso sem graça, tenho mesmo que contar?

Droga.

" o "marido" da... do meu, bem é minha? Peraí um minutinho." Ele me olhou confuso e eu disse. " meu chefe era gay e era casado mas o _marido_ dele descobriu que gostava de mulher também" aquele idiota bissexual. "e começou a dar em cima de mim e quem se lascou fui eu."

Eu vi ele ficar vermelho... vermelho... roxo... azul...

MEU DEUS ELE VAI EXPLODIR OU....

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" uma risada melodiosa saiu da boca dele que começou a rir sem parar.

Depois de aproximadamente vinte minutos ele se recompôs e falou.

" está contratada."YES!

Eu sorri e disse.

" obrigada Uchiha-sama, o senhor não vai se arrepender." Ele me olhou e deu um sorrisinho.

" imagino que não, agora, quando sair, poderia chamar o naruto por favor, aquele idiota, okaa-sama está para me matar se eu não leva-lo para um chá lá em casa." Eu suspirei... o afinal o naruto é do sasuke?

" sim, eu direi, obrigada mais uma vez Uchiha-sama." Eu tinha que mostrar respeito né,

Eu fui até a porta e dei uma ultima olhada nele, em seguida saí, vi a hinata sentada numa mesa cinza lendo alguma coisa, os cabelos negros presos com um lápis, me aproximei.

"hinata-san?" ela me olhou e sorriu.

" quer saber aonde fica o escritório do naruto-kun, não é?" eu assenti. " é o andar debaixo." Eu enruguei a testa.

" como assim,Hinata-san?" ela me olhou confusa e falou.

" igualmente a esse andar que é somente do sasuke-kun o do naruto-kun é o andar todo."

CAPOFF

UM ANDAR TODO?

SÓ PARA O NARUTO?

Que desperdício T.T

Eu agradeci e fui para lá, na hora que as portas do elevador se abriram eu vi quase dei um grito, a sala era linda, eu saí do elevador e dei uma olhada em volta.

As paredes cor creme, cortinas brancas que voavam com o vento, um carpete bege e um sofá bege também, havia uma mesinha na frente do sofá com alguns biscoitos de chocolate recheados... foi aí que eu reconheci...

"sakura...?"eu falei percebendo.

Os biscoitos sakura... foi o naruto! O naruto criou os biscoitos sakura, biscoitos de chocolate com sakuras, uma delicia!

"sakura-chan?" eu ouvi a voz do naruto e o olhei, ele estava com aquela roupa formal e sério. " venha para cá." Eu assenti e andei aquela sala enormeEEEE até chegar a uma outra porta aonde havia uma estante cheia de livros, na frente dela uma mesa cor de madeira com alguns papeis e um computador, havia outro sofá da mesma cor e as cortinas também eram brancas e havia uma pintura na parede em frente a mesa.

"uau." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

" gostou? Eu que decorei, achei que ficaria melhor se ficasse num tom mais claro a sala." E achou certo, então eu me lembrei de algo.

" naruto, foi você que criou os biscoitos sakura?" ele corou e abaixou a cabeça.

" bom... demorou um pouco mas eu consegui, devo dizer que você me inspirou completamente." Eu sorri.

" o sasuke-kun está te chamando." Ele revirou os olhos.

"conseguiu o emprego?" eu assenti. "vou falar para ele não pegar pesado com você, certo?" eu assenti sorrindo. " fique a vontade, eu já volto." Eu sorri.

Com certeza naruto... eu vou ficar a vontade...

_

* * *

_

konnichi-wa( ou ohayou ou konban wa)

desculpe a demora, mas esse capt tá maior que o antigo hehe,

gente desculpe se não estiver ficando bom, mas é como eu disse... eu não costumo a assistir naruto, eu nem sei pq eu quis fazer isso( sei sim, pq eu sou uma louca varrida que não tem o que fazer, na verdade tem mas não faz).

bem mas respondendo A review.

**pedrokareborn:** é... eu não sei quase nada de naruto, eu comecei a assistir, vi alguns episódios, mas... nada de assistir muito, e para me "ajudar' eu fui locar o naruto dvd 2(olha a situação, dvd 2 ainda) e o cara mandou trocado, a sorte é que eu sei mais ou menos a história pq a minha amiga ama e me conta, e muito obrigada, fico feliz de ter ficado parecido, mas acho que o sasuke ficou meio diferente.... nunca vi o sasuke dar uma crise de riso.... mas também, vai saber né? hehe, e vc não foi só o primeiro a dar um UP aqui, como o único T.T, bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capt também, beijão!

mandem reviews por favor!

beijos

sophie-sama.

enquanto não tiver reviews, esqueçam o capt 3.


	3. SOCORRO! PRECISO DO KSVSH!

_que bom que estão gostando( olhos brilhando)_

_4 reviews é pouco mas é algo, gente mandem mais não sejam timidos( sorriso)_

_bem, aqui está o 3 capt, naõ sei se ficou bom._

_bem, boa leitura._

* * *

Alguém lembra de quando o sasuke-kun disse o trabalhar sem horários-para acabar é óbvio -, trabalhar com dedicação e aquele pequeno detalhe dos sem feriados?

Ele realmente não estava brincando, não, é sério, eu tenho trabalhado mais que uma escrava, estou dormindo apenas umas três ou duas horas por noite, eu saio daqui as dez- eu tenho de pegar o metrô as dez e quinze- e continuo trabalhando a noite, vou dormir umas três horas da madrugada e tenho de acordar as seis para estar aqui as sete e quinze.

Fala sério, escravos viviam melhor que eu,

O naruto falou com o sasuke-kun ao que parece, mas o sasuke-kun o ignorou, um fato que eu percebi é que o naruto é bem diferente aqui na empresa, aqui ele realmente é o chefe e se porta como tal, é claro, ele ainda continua estranho comigo, hora ele comete algum deslize e me chama só de sakura, eu brigo com ele, brigo mais ainda quando ele manda em mim, brigo mais ainda por não estar indo mais na minha casa, brigo mais ainda por que ele não me explica nada sobre essa _amizade _com o sasuke-kun, brigo mais ainda por que estou com raiva, e brigo mais ainda por que... AH! Por que sim.

Fala sério, eu estou muito estressada, preciso de maracujina.

EU QUERO CHOCOLATE.

Suspirei e virei a folha que eu estava lendo há uma hora, suspirei de novo enquanto lia um contrato idiota para falar para o sasuke do que se tratava, o telefone tocou.

" empresas chikyuu, escritório de Uchiha Sasuke-sama, quem deseja?" eu ouvi uma voz esnobe vir do outro lado.

"aqui é a secretaria de Yamanaka Ino-sama, ela gostaria de marcar um encontro com o senhor Uchiha-sama, ele estará livre às três?" eu enruguei a testa, por que esse nome me era familiar? olhei a agenda dele e fiz uma careta.

" não, infelizmente uchiha-sama só estará livre às cinco hoje, mas amanhã acho que ele possuí este horário." Falei verificando.

"não, hoje as cinco está perfeito para Yamanaka-sama." Eu sorri falsamente.

" certo, Uchiha-sama estará esperando-a, tenha um bom dia." E logo ouvi ela desligar.

" mau educada." Falei, suspirei e peguei de novo a folha e voltei a ler, não demorou muito eu ouvi uma voz conhecida.

" sakura-chan." Eu olhei para frente e vi o naruto me olhar, ele...

**1. deu um grito bem... "masculino".**

**2. caiu no chão.**

**3. saiu correndo.**

**4. se escondeu atrás da hinata.**

Eu o olhei com um ódio profundo, vi hinata me olhar assustada, logo ela suspirou.

" ohayo sakura-chan, o sasuke esta com alguém agora?" eu suspirei e neguei com a cabeça.

" não no momento, mas ele se encontra num telefonema importante." Ela assentiu, olhamos para o naruto.

Ù.ú.

" naruto, SAÍA DE TRÁS DESSA PAREDE AGORA!" ele saiu detrás da parede receoso e me olhando assustado.

" sa-sa-sa-sakura-chan o que... o que ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?" eu arregalei os olhos.

Os apertei.

NARUTO SEU MALDITO!

NÃO PRECISA ME LEMBRAR!

Eu estou simplesmente HORRIVEL!

BUÁÁÁÁÁ

" o que você quer dizer com isso naruto?" ele arregalou os olhos e falou com medo.

" o que ? NÃO! EU NÃO QUIS DIZER NADA SAKURA-CHAN!"

Hinata suspirou e falou.

" esse naruto, nunca vai mudar." Ela então me olhou e falou.

" não tem dormido bem, sakura-chan?" eu neguei com a cabeça.

" eu não consigo descansar, estou para ficar louca hinata, o sasuke é muito exigente." Eu desabafei, o naruto ainda se encontrava longe assustado.

" NARUTO SEU IDIOTA PARA DE FAZER ESSA CARA DE MEDO E VENHA AQUI AGORA SENÃO EU ARRANCO ESSA SUA CABEÇA E JOGO ELA PARA OS TUBARÕES!" ele não demorou nem um minuto para obedecer, eu me sentei e desfiz o coque balançando os cabelos e abrindo os botões do meu blazer cinza e me deitei na cadeira giratória enquanto cruzei as pernas.

Fechei os olhos apenas aproveitando o minuto de descanso.

Logo ouvi a voz da hinata sussurrar algo para o naruto.

" para de secar ela." Eu enruguei a testa e abri os olhos olhando para o naruto.

Corei na hora.

" na-na-na-NARUTO!" eu gritei, ele arregalou os olhos e disse.

" eu-eu-eu- eu acho que estão me chamando." Eu saí detrás da mesa e o puxei pelo paletó, ele ficou me olhando um pouco assustado e gritei.

" NARUTO SEU PERVERTIDO!" o nariz dele tava sangrando.

Vi a hinata chegar correndo com uma caixinha de lenço, ele limpou o sangue e me olhou envergonhado.

" desculpa." Eu respirei fundo e disse.

" tudo bem, é só o stress." Se acalma.

Trinnnn

Eu dei um grito corri até a mesa e atendi o telefone, outro compromisso para o sasuke, anotei na agenda e peguei um espelhinho na minha bolsa.

Mas numa coisa o naruto estava certo.

Eu estou horrível.

" fala sério, olha essas olheras, e o meu cabelo, todo oleoso." Eu joguei o espelho na mesa e ouvi aquele barulho idiota do telefone tocar de novo.

Agora era o sasuke.

"sakura, você já terminou de ler os documentos?" eu respirei fundo.

" sim, Uchiha-sama." Eu não precisava nem terminar de ouvir a conversa para saber que ele queria que eu fosse até a sala dele e lhe passar os novos documentos, lhe dizer sobre o que tratava e se precisavam de alguma modificação, e depois ele diria: eu vou ler e depois assino.

Era sempre assim.

" venha até a minha sala." Eu suspirei e desliguei.

Peguei um lápis e prendi o meu cabelo com ele, me levantei, arrumei o blazer, peguei as pastas e fui em caminho da sala dele.

" sakura?" eu ouvi a voz do naruto, ele ainda estava um pouco vermelho. " o sasuke está sendo tão ruim assim?"

Eu suspirei e assenti.

" horrível, eu durmo umas três horas da manhã e acordo seis, escravos estavam melhor que eu nos seus piores dias." Ele ficou sério, então eu ouvi um grito.

" JÁ CHEGA!" hinata andou graciosamente até a sala do sasuke, adentrou ela sem nenhuma cerimônia, e foi até a mesa do sasuke, eu e o naruto nos escondemos atrás da porta para marocar(n/a maroca é meio que curioso, então marocar é algo do tipo entendeu?) e vimos algo extraordinário.

Hinata ia enfrentar o sasuke.

" SASUKE UCHIHA SEU IDIOTA E MASORQUISTA E SADICO, VOCÊ NÃO DORME DIREITO, NÃO COME DIREITO E IGNORA A MINHA PREOCUPAÇÃO, TUDO BEM É PROBLEMA SEU MAS ENVOLVER A SAKURA-CHAN NESSA SUA LOUCURA E OBSESSÃO POR TRABALHO, AH! AÍ É OUTRA HISTÓRIA!" eu fiquei olhando para ela abismada.

Que inveja dela.

O sasuke era tão intimidador e ela era assim com ela, como ela conseguia?

Ah é! Ela os conhece desde os sete anos se não me engano.

Resolvi voltar a prestar atenção nisso.

Cadê a minha câmera quando eu preciso?

"A MENINA TÁ TRABALHANDO MAIS QUE ESCRAVO E O QUE VOCÊ FAZ? FAZ ELA TRABALHAR MAIS! ELA TEM DADO O MELHOR DE SÍ, ELA CHEGA ANTES DE MIM E SAÍ DEPOIS DE MIM! O NARUTO ME FALOU QUE VIU ELA COM TRABALHO EM CASA VÁRIAS VEZES, EU JÁ LHE PEDI E LHE PEÇO DE NOVO: PARE DE QUERER SE MATAR E LEVAR OS OUTROS JUNTOS POR QUE NÃO É PROBLEMA DELES SE VOCÊ É UM MANIACO POR TRABALHO!" ela então respirou fundo e ele abaixou a cabeça.

" sakura, trouxe as pastas?" eu o olhei assustada, ele ia simplesmente ignorar tudo o que a hinata disse? A coitada se arriscou para fazer isso e ele a ignora? Se eu tivesse coragem o bastante para brigar com ele eu ia... mas com ele eu não tenho.

Afinal, eu vou me casar com ele.

Eu andei até ele e coloquei as pastas na mesa e o olhei melhor.

Agora eu consegui ver, ele possuía marcas arroxeadas muito mais fortes que as minhas ao redor dos olhos.

Talvez ele realmente esteja _pior _que eu, mas ele não tem muitas pessoas para se preocuparem com ele, e se tem ele as ignora, suspirei, sasuke era tão rígido mas ele não era rígido assim só conosco, mas sim com ele também, talvez até mais do que conosco, deve ser mesmo difícil ser o único da família uchiha aqui na empresa, pelo que eu soube a mãe dele está doente e o sasuke que assumiu a empresa, ele assumiu bem jovem essa empresa, se não me engano li numa revista que foi aos dezessete anos, quando o pai dele morreu.

Naquela época o naruto falava um pouco do sasuke, dizia que quando ele queria era legal, eu dizia que ele era sempre legal... eu levava um cascudo.

ISSO!

ISSO MESMO!

EU SOU UM GÊNIO O.O!

Eu vou me dedicar mais ao trabalho.

O.O

**Now downloading please wait.**

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

**…………………………………**

Okay, não é o fim do mundo eu não enlouqueci e ainda não entrei em surto.

Antes que perguntem: como assim? VOCÊ ESTÁ PRATICAMENTE MORRENDO!

Eu sei,

Eu sei que:

**Lista de coisas ruins que tem acontecido com Sakura Haruno nos últimos dias.**

**1.o novo emprego é uma droga.**

**2. estou dormindo tarde e acordando cedo, duas coisas que não se combinam comigo, ou durmo tarde e acordo tarde ou durmo cedo e acordo tarde.**

**ESTOU SIMPLESMENTE HORRIVEL! NÃO VOU AO SALÃO JÁ FAZ UM MÊS( eu já não tinha ido antes de entrar no emprego, não faz um mês que estou aqui).**

**4. estou trabalhando mais que uma escrava.**

**chefe gato nunca vai gostar de mim assim.**

Então eu vou explicar.

Eu vou me esforçar e fazer as coisas que eu sei que ele vai pedir antes dele pedir e ainda vou chegar linda, ele vai gostar tanto que vai querer se casar comigo(olhos brilhando), não é o plano perfeito?

E vai começar agora, poe um sorriso no rosto sakura, por que hoje é o dia.

Eu sorri carinhosa e me virei para hinata.

" quer chá ?" ela sorriu e assentiu.

" de camomila, por favor." Eu me virei e fui buscar, quando voltei tudo estava diferente, hinata estava sentada ao lado de sasuke e o naruto na frente enquanto eles discutiam sobre algum documento, eu dei chá para cada um e perguntei.

" precisa de mais alguma coisa, Uchiha-sama?" ele me olhou e negou. " hinata-chan?" ela sorriu.

" não, obrigada sakura." Ela falou.

Então eu me virei para o naruto... suspirei enquanto o olhava, ele agora possuía uma feição fria que me lembrava demais o sasuke, ele olhava para o papel completamente calculista, mas estava tão bonito, só que eu sentia falta do sorriso idiota no rosto dele, mas eu acho que como é trabalho... posso deixar isso passar.

" e você... Uzumaki-sama?" era isso que ele era agora... Uzumaki-sama.

Ele me olhou assustado, abaixou a cabeça e disse.

" não, obrigado sakura." Eu assenti e me virei cansada quando ouvi hinata gritar alegre.

" HEY SAKURA!" eu a olhei. " o sasuke prometeu para mim ser menos rígido com você." Eu ri, sasuke não parecia querer isso. " e ele te deu o resto do dia de folga." Eu arregalei os olhos.

" O QUE?" não, não fui só eu que gritei isso, mas sim eu, naruto e o sasuke-kun( meu futuro marido), hinata o olhou com um olhar que me deixou com medo e ele falou.

" sim, sim deixei, pode descansar." Eu abaixei o olhar, era muito gentil da hinata arriscar o emprego dela só para me ajudar, afinal ela também era só a secretaria.

Mas por algum motivo eu achava que o sasuke ou o naruto nunca a despediriam, ela era alegre, engraçada, tímida, mas quando ficava com raiva, eu sorri calmamente.

" na verdade, gostaria de guardar essa folga para outro dia, hoje o sasuke-kun está muito atarefado, acho que devo ficar aqui, você se importa, sasuke-kun?" ele me olhou assustado.

" como... me chamou?" eu ri.

" sasuke-kun, não pode?" ele corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça.

" faça o que quiser." Ah querido, eu quero te beijar, posso?

T.T acho que não.

Suspirei e sorri docemente.

Ele podia ter esse jeito arrogante... mas o sasuke-kun na verdade deveria ser uma pessoa muito doce e divertida, que está sempre com os amigos, talvez até tímido.

Eu quero conhecer esse lado dele.

Quero conhecer o outro lado do naruto também, o naruto eu sei que tem mais de dois lados, ele possuí vários, ele já foi romântico- uma vez no meu aniversário ele encheu meu apartamento de rosas, tem amigo mais legal?(n/a retardada, ele manda rosas e ela acha que ele quer ser só amigo)- ele tem um lado compreensivo- quando eu não pude ir até a festa de aniversário dele por que estava doente( ardendo em febre)- um lado generoso e carinhoso- quando meu ex terminou comigo e ele ficou me consolando no dia do baile do colégio – e é engraçado.

" mas... se eu vou ficar vou precisar do KSVSH." Todos arregalaram os olhos e ficaram me olhando curiosos.

Eu fui até minha mesa e peguei uma mochila que eu _sempre _deixava na empresa, voltei com ela e falei.

" o **K**it **S**alva-**V**idas da **S**akura **H**aruno." Eu sorri convencida e perguntei. " naruto, posso usar o seu banheiro?" o naruto possuía um banheiro no andar dele( óbvio né, vice-presidente, ainda descubro como), ele assentiu e eu corri para lá.

Agora sim, quero ver se o sasuke não caí de amores por mim.


	4. você está linda

demorou e tá curtinho, mas chegou!

não me matem!

se não eu não vou poder continuar a escrever!

rssss

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pronto, agora que estou linda e maravilhosa, posso ir até aquela mesa e ser uma secretaria, minha saia até os joelhos preta combinava com o blazer preto e uma blusa meio social branca por dentro dele, meus cabelos agora estavam limpos, cheirosos( igual a mim com meu perfume euphoria da Calvin Klein) e numa escovinha, no meu rosto minha maquiagem perfeita com pó de diamante, eu sorri, agora sim estava digna,

Seria a secretaria perfeita,

A mulher perfeita e o sasuke nem conseguiria resistir, eu me levantou do sofá do naruto quando senti uma mão no meu ombro e ouvi.

" te achei." Dei um grito peguei a mão e joguei a pessoa no chão e gritei.

" NÃO ME MATE, POR FAVOR!" eu olhei sem acreditar para a pessoa e suspirei aliviada, mas logo fiz cara de raiva.

" NARUTO! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ME ASSUSTANDO?"ele se levantou e folgou a gravata.

" eu estava preocupado, vim ver se você ainda estava viva." Aí que fofo!

Fala sério, nessas horas eu gosto dele.

" sim, eu ainda estou viva e acho que já demorei demais aqui, vou voltar a trabalhar." Eu falei e peguei o meu KSVSH e comecei a andar até a porta.

" sakura." Eu parei de andar e senti meu coração acelerar ao ouvir pela primeira vez uma voz que o naruto nunca usara.

Ela era máscula, séria... mas não chegava a ser fria, ao mesmo tempo possuía uma graça como o naruto normal- normal para mim- mas não chegava a ser tanto, era uma voz... diferente.

Eu me virei e fiquei fitando-o.

Como ele estava bonito.

Por que eu nunca reparara nisso? Em como o naruto fica bonito com a luz do sol tocando em seus cabelos louros, eu corei um pouco e falei.

" fala naruto." Ele sorriu levemente.

" você está linda." A. .

O que aconteceu com o meu coração?

Ele _nunca_ acelerou desse jeito.

VOLTE AO NORMAL!

É _s__ó_o naruto.

O naruto idiota, retardado, engraçado, fofo, romântico, bonito e...

OKAY!

EU PIREI!

É ISSO!

TO FICANDO LELÉ DA CUCA!

Eu fiquei vermelha que nem um pimentão e abaixei a cabeça.

" obrigada." sorri levemente e disse. " ja ne."

Eu saí de lá confusa, fui para o andar do sasuke.

" obrigada por ficar aqui no meu lugar Hinata-chan, sei que é dificil a agenda do sasuke." Ela me olhou carinhosa.

" na verdade eu não me importo, mas devo dizer que você está com uma cara bem melhor, foi o seu K... M?" eu ri.

" sim, meu KSVSH" ela arregalou os olhos e falou.

" nome grande." Eu ri mais.

" olha só, aqui tem roupa e maquiagem e sapato para toda ocasião." Ela enrugou a testa e eu abri, eu posso não ser organizada ,mas com o meu KSVSH eu era, estava tudo na maior organização, perfeito, cabia tudo lá.

Ela arregalou os olhos e disse.

" uau, bem, eu vou para a minha mesa, ja ne sakura-chan." Eu sorri e disse.

" ja ne Hinata-chan." Guardei meu KSVSH- realmente o nome é grande- e me sentei na mesa.

O telefone tocou e eu atendi, era o sasuke-kun.

" Hinata, a sakura já voltou?" eu ri.

" sim sasuke-kun, eu já voltei." Ele fez um _hum_e disse.

" venha até minha sala, quero que ligue para algumas pessoas." MINHA CHANCE!

"certo, estou indo." Eu me levantei e andei até a porta da sala dele e a abri,

Estou ficando sem educação.

Culpa da hinata n.~

Virei fã.

"sakura vo..." ele começou sem me olhar, então me olhou e ficou sem fala.

Eu sorri corada.

Ele estava de olhos arregalados, ficava só me olhando de cima a baixo.

" uau." Ele murmurou. " quero dizer, você pode fazer essas ligações?" eu assenti e olhei para a folha, então arregalei os olhos.

" essa mulher... vem hoje, daqui a pouco." ele olhou para o nome e disse.

" merda, eu iria te pedir logo para inventar alguma desculpa, ela é uma chata." Eu olhei para o nome,

Porcaria,

Por que eu não consigo me lembrar quem é?

Mas eu não acho que seja uma boa coisa,

Senão eu me lembrava.

" e também que ligue para as empresas desses contratos, há algumas coisas que quero que mudem, olhe aqui." Eu fiquei do lado dele e olhei, só que por algum motivo eu tropecei em algo e caí do colo dele e nesse momento algo inesperado aconteceu.- mais do que isso-

" SASUKE-KUN! EU CHEGUEI!" uma voz irritante abriu a porta eu e sasuke a olhamos,

De repente eu me lembrei de quem era aquele nome...

Eu e a ino nos olhamos até que dissemos juntas.

" O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?"

xoxoxooxoxoxoxo

obrigada pelas reviews!

beijoooos

e mandem mais!

sophie-sama


End file.
